Promises We Wish We Kept
by StevexBuckyx
Summary: Stanley has to move to Vermont after his parents find out about him and Bill. Stenbrough Stanbrough Stan/Bill. T for language in future chapters. Please leave a review!
1. Someone I Knew

"I'm g-g-going to miss you so m-mu-mu-much," Bill cried into Stans shoulder.

Stanley hugged him tight. He'd spent the last two years with Bill before his parents has found out. They had walked out of Stans house to see Bill kissing him goodbye before he went inside. They had grounded him and decided they needed to move to get Stanley far away.

"P-p-promise m-me you won't f-for-forge-forget," he said pulling away from their embrace.  
"I won't, I promise," he smiled softly at him, "I should go before my parents realise I'm not home."  
"Ok," Bill said sadly, "I l-l-lo-love you."  
"I love you too."

Stanley kissed him goodbye before getting on his bike and riding home. As he rode, his eyes filled with tears. They began to trickle down his cheeks and fall onto the handle bars. When he made it home, he wiped them away, took a deep breath then headed inside.

"Where have you been?" his mom asked angrily, "we are leaving today, you better not have been with that Denbrough boy!"  
"I wasn't mom, I was with the rest of the gang. I wanted to say bye."  
"He better not of been there, he corrupted you!"  
"Mom he-"  
"I don't want to hear it, go get your bags and bring them down to the car."  
"Ok," he said quietly.

He ran up the stairs and into his room. He threw pictures of the losers from the photo booth into his backpack along with his bird books and binoculars. Stanley threw the backpack over his shoulders and picked up his dufflebag with his clothes and other belongings in. He bought them downstairs to his mother and father. They tucked them away in the trunk of the car before closing it. They all got in the car and left Derry. Stan had every intention on keeping his promise to Bill, but it was a promise he didn't know was going to break.

Vermont was nice. Stanley quite enjoyed it there. The longer he was out of Derry, the foggier his childhood memories became. He didn't understand why, all he knew what he couldn't remember anyone, anything or where he grew up. A year after he moved he started college. Everything was fine until he met a guy named Tanner. Tanner wasn't his type at all, but every time he spoke to him, Stanley felt his heart ache. It wasn't that Tanner was talking to him that made him feel this way, it was it stutter. Every time he heard someone stutter his heart felt tight and his stomach turned. He didn't know why and it was like torture.

One day he was walking to the campus café when someone bumped into him. He dropped all his things.

"I-I-I'm so s-so-sorry," the boy immediately knelt down and began helping him pick up his books.

Stanley's heart tightened again, that damn stutter. Once they were all collected, the boy handed them back to Stanley. He looked familiar. Short auburn hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He had a sweet smile.

"I'm B-Bi-Bill."  
"Stanley," he smiled back.

-0000000-

This chapter was short, but let me know if you want me to continue :) 


	2. Scars Don't Heal and Memories Fade

"Wait so you don't remember where you grew up either?" Stanley asked.  
"N-n-no. All I r-r-re-remem-remember is losing m-m-my little b-b-broth-brother, but I don't think that's something you just f-for-forget."

Stanley reached across the table and held his new friends hand. He gave him a sad look.

"You lost your little brother?" He asked softly.  
"Yeah, i-it put a st-strain on my relationsh-ship with b-both of my p-pa-parents. Once we were argue-arguing and they..." his voice got shakier, "st-start-started s-say-saying the wr-wrong son went m-miss-missing."  
"I'm so sorry that happened to you," Stanley said softly, "they're wrong you know, your parents. Not that your brother should've gone missing, but they should be proud to have you as their son, you're special, you're not like anyone i've met before."

Bill looked up from the table and made eye contact with Stanley. His eyes were a deep coffee brown and the colour was all too familiar. He felt as if he'd stared into them many times before.

"So um," he broke the eye contact, "d-do you want to or-order some f-f-food or some...something."  
"Yeah yeah," Stanley felt his cheeks turning red, "of course, of course."

After they ordered their coffee they got back to talking. Stanley told him all about his course and Bill told him about his.

Their coffees arrived and when Bill reached to pick it up Stanley caught a glimpse of a scar on his left hand.

"Hey, what's that on your hand?"  
"What?"  
"The scar."  
"Oh, I've al-always had it. I d-do-don't know what it's f-f-fr-from."

Stanley turned over his own left hand to reveal an almost identical scar.

"D-d-dude no way!"  
"I remember it was from a piece of broken glass during summer, my friends and I...we, we made a promise, but I'm not sure who they were or what the promise was. It's all hazy."  
"You m-m-mind if I...?" Bill asked reaching towards Stanley's hand.  
"No, not at all."

Bill rested Stanley's hand on his own scarred hand. He traced his index finger along the scar with his opposite hand. It felt almost...natural as if he'd done it before. Stanley smiled at the soft touch. He looked down at his hand and then up at Bill. His brows were furrowed in confusion, but he could still see his icy blue eyes. They were beautiful and he recognised them. He could've sworn he did. Before he knew it his heart was racing. He'd known this boy for about two hours, he felt as if he'd known him for years. He also felt himself already falling. Hard. He looked back down at their hands so Bill wouldn't catch him staring.

"S-scars, they he-heal. Fade with time, but the memories don't. They aren't mean-meant to go, but our scars...th-they're still h-he-here and our m-mem-memories aren't," Bill stopped tracing the scar and looked up at Stanley, "what m-makes us different?"  
"I don't know, I wish I did. All...all I want is to remember where I grew up, who I grew up with, but I don't know how."

They looked at eachother in silence. They started to lean towards eachother. The distance between them was closing fast. Their lips almost met, but Bills phone started to ring. He sat back and took one hand away from Stanley's.

"It's my m-mom, I have to g-go."  
"Oh ok," he was a little disappointed, but was too flustered to care, "see you around?"  
"Yeah, bye Stan," he smiled before standing up and taking his coffee with him.  
"Cya."

Stanley watched him answer to phone as he walked away. He saw the boys shoulders tense before he started fo yell down the phone. As he got further away he began to wonder if he did actually know him. He was so familiar. They got on almost instantly, had similar memory problems, same scar...he had a stutter. It dawned on Stanley. What if he did know Bill? What if he's the reason his heart does backflips every time he hears someone stutter?

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters x


	3. Although They Fade, They Never Really Go

"Swear it," Bill stood up, "s-sw-swear that if it isn't dead...if it ever comes back, we will too."

Stanley looked around. He tried his best to hide the fact he was scared. Bill walked over to him as Stanley stood.

"D-do you swear?" he asked.

Stanley could only nod softly. He held out his hand and watched Bill make a cut along his palm. After it started bleeding, Bill moved the glass into his over hand and ran his thumb over the cut, wiping some of the blood. They smiled to eachother before Bill moved on to the next person.

The scene changed. Bill and Stanley were laying in bed together. Stanley's head was resting on Bills shoulder and Bill had his arm around Stanley. Their legs were intertwined and Stanley's arm was wrapped around his lovers waist

"Hey Bill...do you really think it will come back?"  
Bill grabbed Stanley's scarred hand and began softly tracing the newly healed scar, "I h-ho-hope it doesn't. You know the scar will heal and our m-me-memories will stay. It will be a-a part of u-u-us."  
"Bill."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

Bill pushed Stanley's fingers down so his hand was closed, incasing the scar. Their eyes met and Stanley pushed his head up so the two made contact. Bill kissed him softly. When they opened their eyes they were standing outside a house. Bill raised his hand and cupped Stanley's cheek. The taller man leant down and kissed him. They were interrupted by yelling.

"Stanley Uris! What do you think you're doing!" his mother yelled from the front door.

The two boys stepped away from eachother and didn't say a thing.

"Get here right now!"

Stanley shot a worried look at Bill before walking up to his mother.

"Go to your room! I'll go talk to you in a second. You disgust me!" she spat.  
"Yes mom," he said quietly without arguing. He pushed past her and ran up stairs.

He heard his mom telling Bill to leave and never talk to him again. Before he knew it he was crying. He felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. Tears fell down his cheek and into his hands. He put his back against the door and slowly slid down. He moved his hands from his eyes to grip his hair. Loud sobs could be heard by his father. He knocked on the door and spoke softly to Stanley before he moved away from the door allowing his dad to open it. His dad walked into his sons room to see his hair was a mess, he had bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Oh Stan," he said softly before incasing his son into a hug, "it's ok"

Stanley sobbed into his fathers chest.

"You don't think I'm gross? L-like mom?"  
"Why would I think that?"  
"Because," he sobbed loudly, "I'm gay dad, I didn't want any of you to find out like this."  
"It's ok Stan, there's nothing wrong with you. I promise."

Stanley didn't say anything, he just held his dad. Slowly his sobs became soft whimpers.

"I love you son."  
"I love you too dad."

Stanley's eyes opened and he was back in his college dorm. He sat up, turned on his lamp and looked down at his scar.

"Holy shit," he muttered to himself, "I remember. I need to find Bill."

He couldn't focus during his lecture. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream. Why had his memories start coming back now? Why had Bill just happen to be at the same college as him in VERMONT?

After his lecture he ran back to his dorm. He threw all his books onto his bed and grabbed his flip-phone. He began to search for Bills number. He clicked on it and opened messages.

'Meet me outside dorms'

He sent it and headed out. He waited for a bit before Bill appeared at the exit of the dorms.

"H-hey Stan."  
"Hey, um I need to tell you something."  
"O-ok?"  
"Not here, follow me."

Stanley led him around the side of the dorms where he was sure no one would hear them.

"A-are you ok? Y-you l-loo-look flus...flustered."  
"I remembered something's last night. About my childhood."  
"Ok?"  
"But you were in the memories."  
"What?"  
"Yeah um we were with a group of people. I had a weird bandage of my head. There was a boy with glasses, one with a cast, another with a gun, another with a bandage on his stomach and a girl with short auburn hair. You made us swear that if It came back we would too."  
"W-what's It?"  
"I don't know, but that's what the scars are from."  
"We...knew each-eachother?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Old fr-friends?"  
"Bill..."

Stanley watched his friends expression turn from confusion, to worry to shock.

"More than friends," Stanley finally said.  
"W-w-wh-hat?"  
"We were in bed, I was in your arms," he looked down at his feet, "you said you loved me."

Bill didn't say anything.

"Next we were outside my house. You kissed me and my mom walked out and saw. She yelled at me and at you. Told you to never see me again."

Bill blinked and a tear fell down his cheek. His expression was unreadable.

"I'm sorry, I had to tell you. I wanted you to know."  
"Stan..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I remember."  
"You do?" his voice became shaky.  
"Not until now and on-only the things you t-to-told me."

Bill placed his hand on the other boys cheek. A tear started to roll down Stanley's face and Bill wiped it softly with his thumb. They weren't sure who kissed who, but before they knew it, Bill had his back against the side of the building and Stanley had one hand in Bills hair and the other on his chest.

Two other boys walked past the dorms and saw the two boys.

"Hey Eds, that's what you're mom and I looked like last night."  
"Beep beep Richie."

* * *

I'm going to slowly introduce the other losers into this fic :)


	4. Is It a Really You?

Bill and Stanley slowly began to remember their past. It all started to come back faster. They remembered almost everything within a few months...except It. Stanley was walking Bill to his next lecture when they walked past two more boys. They knew them.

"Bill," Stanley said quietly, "is that Richie and Eddie?"

The pair turned to see the taller man messing up the smaller ones hair causing the smaller man to slap him.

"D-def-definitely, it has to be."  
"Hey!" Stan called.

They turned around.

"Stan wh-wh-what are you doing?" he whispered quickly.  
"Trust me."  
"Hello?" Richie said.

Bill and Stan ran up to them.

"You guys were the ones getting it on next to the dorms," he grinned.

Eddie elbowed him.

"You saw that? Anyway doesn't matter, you're Richie right?"  
"Uh yeah."  
"And y-you're Ed-eddie."  
"Yeah, how do you know our names."  
"This is really weird, but can you show us your left hands?"

Richie and Eddie shot a confused glance at eachother, but complied. An identical scar.

"Do you g-guy-guys remember how you got th-th-those?"  
"No, we met here and had the same scar. Big deal," Richie said.

Stan and Bill turned over their left hands to reveal the same scar.

"You guys too?" Eddie asked.  
"Yeah and we remember how it happened. We think you guys were there."  
"What? We would remember wouldn't we?" Richie blurted out.  
"No, we did-didn't until a few w-we-weeks ago."  
"So, what's the story?"  
"We were in Derry, we all made a promise to come back if It ever came back. Bill made us make a blood pact. Swear it."  
"What's It?" Eddie questioned.  
"We're not sure," Stanley said.  
"Rich?" Eddie looked up at him, "are you ok? You look as if you've seen a ghost."  
"Stan..." he said softly.

Stanley looked at him with sad eyes.

"What?" Eddie said, "what's happening?"  
"Eds-"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Yeah whatever, you don't remember Stan? Stan the man? He moved away after his parents found out about Bill. He promised to write, but he never did and we thought he hated us."  
"No I'm sorry, I don't."

Richie looked down and then up at Stan. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"You know my secret" he said softly.  
"Wh-what?" Bill asked.  
"Excuse me?" Eddie blurted out.  
"I'm sorry," Richie wiped his tear, "I have to go."

Before the others could protest, the trashmouth was gone.

"I've never seen him like that," Eddies eyes moved between Stan and Bill, "are you guys sure you're right?"  
"Do you not remember when we first met?" Stan asked.  
"Yeah, five minutes ago?"  
"N-no Eddie. We didn't remem...remember either until ab-about a w-week ago."  
"Tell me then."  
"Ok," Stan started. He looked over to Bill and he just gave him a soft nod, "it was grade 3. You were with Richie and he was calling you Eds and you were just getting so angry that the teacher moved you next to us so he wouldn't be bothering you anymore," he chuckled a bit, "the first thing you said to us was that you you had asthma so if we wanted to hurt you, we had to be careful."

Eddie didn't say anything. His vision became blurry with tears.

"Eddie are you ok?"  
"I have to go," he turned and walked back in the same direction as Richie.  
"Ed-Eddie, wait!" Bill called.

Eddie just kept walking.

"Well that was a success," Stanley joked.

Bill smiled and rolled his eyes.

"What's the time?"  
"It's al-almost 10, we n-need to go."

The pair laced hands, despite the looks, and continued walking to Bills lecture.

* * *

Thanks for the recent support on this fic, it means a lot! Also, I'm sorry this is really short:/


	5. A Place We Knew

I KNOW MAINE AND VERMONT ARE QUITE FAR FROM EACHOTHER, BUT PLS LET ME HAVE THIS ONE :)

* * *

Stanley and Bill we're leaving campus together and going to visit Derry for the Christmas (Hanukkah Bill insisted they call it) holidays. They were just about to get into Stanley's car when Richie came up behind them.

"Stan," he said quietly,  
"Yeah?" he turned, "oh Richie, hey."  
"Can I..talk to you alone."

Stanley looked over to Bill.

"I'll w-wait in the c-c-c...car," he smiled.

Stanley nodded and turned to face Richie. They walked a bit away where they would be out of earshot from anyone walking past.

"I'm sorry for freaking out last week, I just remembered something so told you a while ago and I was scared you were going to say something."  
"I promised you I wasn't going to say anything."  
"I know I just got scared...Eddie doesn't know yet. When I came here and found him I fell in love, I just didn't know it was the second time. I don't know how you and Bill dealt with it so quickly or how you even remembered in the first place and in a way I'm glad you did."  
"Do you and Eddie want to come with us for the break? We're going back to Derry."  
"What about your parents?"  
"You know what happened when mom found out, plus dad died a year ago. Bills parents moved back to Derry after he left for college so we'll be seeing them a lot. You coming or not?"  
"I'll call you," he smiled.

Richie handed him his phone and Stanley put his number in. They said goodbye and Stanley walked back to the car.

"You better not be too late trashmouth," he called back.  
"Don't worry your little ass bird boy!" he responded.

He got in the drivers seat and Bill smiled at him.

"Wh-wh-what'd he say?"  
"He told me a secret a few years ago and he apologised for freaking out."  
"That c-c-ca-can't be all, y-y-yo-you're smile...smiling."  
"Him and Eddie might be joining us in Derry. They won't be with us the whole time obviously," he grabbed his hand, "but I think going back for them might help spark some old feelings."

Bill leant over and kissed Stanley for a few seconds before pulling way and seeing the biggest smile grow on his face.

"I know it's early to say this, but I love you Bill."  
"I love you too...and I d-do-don't think it's e-e-early. We were together in D-Derry right? M-may-maybe we'll remember more."  
"Yeah..maybe," his smile somehow grew bigger,

After a while of driving, they had arrived. They drove past the kissing bridge and Stanley noticed the R+E. It was slightly faded, but he remembered the first time he had seen it. Richie was so nervous about telling him he almost cried. He smiled and kept driving. Bill had fallen asleep and Stanley thought he looked adorable. They made it to the inn.

Stanley parked the car. He looked at Bill fondly then put a hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead. His eyes flicked open.

"Wake up shithead," Stanley smirked, "we're here."  
"Good morning, to y-y-you too," he yawned.  
"Afternoon you mean."  
"Wh-whatever."  
"Let's check in and move our bags inside."

They did exactly that. After they were settled in their room they decided to walk around their old town. Try to remember the places they grew up. They made sure not to hold hands or say anything romantic while outside because Derry was and never will be the most accepting town.

"Didn't you used to live down here?"  
"Y-yeah that's my o-o-old house," he pointed.

They got further down the street and noticed the sewer drain. He stopped walking.

"Bill?"  
"D-d-d-d-do y-y-y-yo-you remember h-h-ho-how I said I didn't kn-kn-know how I lost m-m-m-m-my b-b-br-broth...brother?" A tear fell down his cheek.

Stanley hadn't heard him stutter like this. Ever. He wiped Bills tear.

"Yeah, I remember."  
"It was th-th-that f-f-fu-fuck-fucking c-c-c-cl-clown," his hands were shaking down by his sides.

Stanley grabbed them and bought them together. He held them still for a second before bringing them up and kissing them. He then pulled him into a hug. Bill buried his face into the boys shoulder. He let out loud sobs, not caring who was around. Stanley put one hand behind Bills head which was buried in his hair and the other on his back.

"It's ok," he whispered softly only so Bill could hear, "I'm here, it's ok."

After many tears were wept, Bill apologised. Stanley tried to tell him it was ok and normal for him to feel that way, but he wasn't having it. They eventually went back to the inn. When they got there they were met with Richie and Eddie.

"You don't know how to pick up a phone Mr Urine," Richie smirked.  
"I left it here Tozier. We took a tour around Derry."  
"H-h-he-hey Eddie," Bill smiled.  
"Bill, I'm so sorry for last time we spoke. I didn't mean to walk away. I was just scared."  
"I w-w-was too when Stan t-told me," he glanced over at him for a second, "it's ok."  
"Come," Eddie said pulling him away from the group.

The pair walked off together and began talking.

"I don't think Mike ever left town," Richie said, "we could go visit him."  
"Yeah. I'm just going to bring my bag upstairs. Go get Eddie and Bill before they do something dumb."  
"Alrighty then."

They drove down to Mikes farm and went in the back entrance they used to sneak through when they wanted to hang out. They walked into the barn to find Mike cleaning some of the guns.

"H-h-hey Mikey," Bill smiled as they walked inside.

Mike looked different. He had big biceps from heavy labour on the farm. He had large bags under his eyes and messy hair. His clothes had dirt and grease stains.

"Bill?" he squinted.  
"Y-yeah."  
"Oh my god," he ran up and hugged him.

When he stepped back he saw the other losers.

"Stan?" his eyes widened, "Eddie...Richie, I thought I'd never see you guys again. Did you forget? Forget to write?"  
"Something happens when you leave here," Stanley said, "you forget everything. I did until I met Bill on campus."  
"How long are you guys back for?" Mike asked.  
"Just for Christmas," Richie said.  
"Do you know anything about Ben?" Eddie asked, "we know Beverly is with her aunt, but we aren't sure about Ben."  
"He moved about a year ago. Not sure where."  
"It's g-g-goo-good to see y-y-you Mikey," Bill smiled.  
"Yeah it is," Richie agreed as the others nodded.

After a while of catching up, Mike asked a very important question.

"So Stanley, you and Bill together yet?"  
"Ye-"  
"Oh they definitely are," Richie interjected, "first time Eds and I saw them again they were full on making out by the dorms."

Eddie put his face in his hands while Stanley and Bill went a soft shade of red.

"Oh is that right?" Mike asked with a smirk.  
"Yeah," Bill shrugged, "that w-w-was right after he t-t-to-told me what he re-re-remembered."

Stanley laced their fingers and smiled at him.

"You guys were always the best couple," Mike confessed.  
"Well no one else's relationships seemed to last longer than a week," Stanley glanced at Richie.

Richie had a few girlfriends in highschool as he tried to repress his feelings, but it obviously didn't work because the poor boy was still in love with Eddie.

"I'm just h-ha-happy that I walked into h-h-him that day," Bill smiled at him.  
Stanley smiled back before turning his attention to the rest of the group, "everyday since I moved from Derry, whenever I heard a stutter I felt this ache in my chest. I didn't know what it was and why until I remembered."  
"I had th-th-the same sort of thing h-ha-happen. I guess you taught me how to d-dis-distinguish different bird c-c-calls and whenever I heard some certain o-o-ones my chest would ache t-t-too."  
"You guys were really made for eachother," Eddie said, "I wish the guy I liked would like me back."  
"The guy?" they all said collectively.  
"Yeah, I came out about a year ago. It's why I live in campus, my mom kicked me out. She said I had an incurable disease and she didn't want a sick child living close to her."  
"Damn Eds, that must've sucked," Richie gave a sort of half smile, half frown.  
"Ugh don't call me that."  
"How a-a-about you Mikey?" Bill asked, "have y-you m-m-net anyone?"  
"Not really. I haven't left the farm since Ben left, apart from when I take the meat to the shop."  
"Well it's Christmas right?" Eddie said, "we'll find you a special someone. It'll be like a Christmas miracle."

They all laughed and for second they felt like teens again. Sitting in Mikes barn, while drinking and playing truth or dare.

"I miss them," Stanley said sadly, "Ben and Bev."

* * *

This chapter was a little longer and I hope you guys like it!


	6. A Day To Ourselves

The next morning Bill awoke to a knock on the door. He tried to get up, but he was trapped as Stanley's head rested on his shoulder. He sighed and kissed him on the forehead. His eyes slowly opened.

"God you look stunning," Bill thought.

And Bill wasn't wrong. His hair was a mess and his eyes were slightly swollen from the deep slumber, but it did make him look gorgeous.

"Good m-m-morning Stan," he smiled, squeezing his arms tighter around him.  
"Good morning Bill," he smiled softly.  
"There's s-s-some-someone knocking the d-d-door."

Almost on cue, the person knocked again. Stanley rolled so his head wasn't on top of Bill anymore.

"You can get it," he smiled.  
"F-f-fine."

Bill got up and headed to the door. He rubbed his eyes as he opened it.

"Hey Bill," Stanley's mom stood at the door.  
"H-h-hi?"  
"Is Stanley here?"  
"W-w-wait here," he said as he turned. Last thing he wanted was her coming in.

He walked into the bedroom to find Stanley sprawled out across the whole bed.

"Stan y-y-your m-m-mom is he-here."  
Stanley's eyebrows furrowed, "what?"  
"Sh-sh-she wants t-t-to see you."

Stanley let out a very loud and a long 'ugh' noise and he rolled off the bed and stood. Stanley was about to leave the room when Bill stopped him.

"Stan," he looked down at his bare legs and boxers then flushed a soft red, "p-p-pants."  
"Oh yeah right."

After he slipped on some pyjama pants and walked out to see Andrea Uris in the flesh. Bill stood close behind him.

"Hey," he ran his hand through his hair.  
"Stanley, what are you doing here? I could a call from your school saying you left for Hanukkah, but you didn't arrive at home."  
"Now why would I want to go there?" "Because I'm your mother."  
"My mother? Really?"  
"You may have been corrupted, but you're still my son."  
"Wow. You still believe I'm 'corrupted,'" he spat out the word as he made air quotes, "when will you accept me for who I am?"  
"Because this ain't you."  
"Sometimes I wish you were the one who got sick, not dad. He actually cares about me."  
"That's harsh," anger grew on her face, "you're going to come home with me right now!"  
"Why? What are you gonna do? Call the cops? I'm an adult. I pay for my own college, I live on campus and go to a different synagogue. There's nothing you can really do that would affect me."  
"I hope you reconsider."  
"I won't."

Without letting her speak he turned and headed for the bedroom.

"S-s-sorry Mrs Uris," Bill gave her a sad smile, "he's taken an e-em-emotional hit since we've found a-all the o-oth-other losers. I'm s-s-sure he'll come round."  
"I still don't like you," she said coldly.

She turned and walked away. Bill rolled his eyes and shut the door. He walked back into the bedroom and crawled in next to Stanley. Stanley immediately rolled over and rested his head back on his shoulder. Bill embraced Stanley.

"I don't know how you're still nice to her," Stanley said.

After a while of cuddling and soft talking, Stanley pushed himself up a bit so he was eye level with Bill. He then placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. Soft kisses turned into passionate ones and before they knew it, Stanley was on top of him. He straddled his lap as he leant down to kiss him.

"I want you," Bill whispered between kisses without stuttering.

Stanley smiled and started to suckle on his neck which left a purple mark that wasn't going away any time soon. He grinded into him as he started to lift Bills shirt and Bill pushed his body up a bit so Stanley could slide it off.

Stanley kissed him again and traced a hand from the crook of Bills neck all the way down to the top of his pyjamas shorts. Bill cupped Stanley's face.

"Wait," Stanley pulled away to tiniest bit, "you've never done this before. Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure, please don't stop."

No stutter once again. He only didn't stutter when he really meant what he said. It made Stanley smile before going back in for another kiss.

After their shared extortions they laid in each others arms.

"That w-was amazing," Bill smiled against the crook of Stanley's neck.

Stanley kissed his forehead as if to say 'thank you.' He dug his fingers into Bills hair and began playing with it. He felt him smile which made him smile too.

"I love you Stan," Bill said without stuttering again.  
"I love you too Bill, more than you could ever know."

Stanley's phone stared buzzing.

"Ugh," he groaned as he leant back. Still holding Bill, he managed to pick up the phone and answer the call. He put it on speaker.

"Heyyy bird boy!"  
"Make it quick trashmouth, I'm kind of in the middle of something." he smiled at Bill.  
"Why the attitude?"  
"Just tell me what you want."  
"I was thinking on taking Eds around Derry today. Where should I take him?"  
"Kissing bridge obviously."  
"What? No way!" "I'm kidding. Go to the clubhouse or arcade."  
"If I can find it I will. Thanks Stan the man."  
"Bye."  
"Cya."

He hung up and half-threw his phone on the night stand.

"C-c-can I tell you some-something that you n-n-need to keep secret?"  
"Of course."  
"Eddie h-has al-always been inlove with Ri-Richie."  
"No way, Richie likes him too! That's the secret he told me ages ago."  
"S-se-seems like one of them n-n-needs to man u-u-up and ask o-out the other."  
"Bill," Stanley said condescendingly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Guess we have our work cut out for us."

Bill leant into Stanley more. He closed his eyes and let the warmth ingulf him. Stanley hoped Bill couldn't hear his heart racing. Eventually he closed his eyes and the pair drifted off together.

* * *

Seriously guys, thanks for the support on this fic! :)))))


	7. Reminiscing

"Wake the fuck up bird boy!" Richie came busting through the bedroom door.

Bill was wrapped in Stanley's arms. His face was pressed into the crook of Stanley's neck, while their legs where loosely intertwined.

"Fuck off," Stanley groaned, holding Bill tighter.

Bill ignored the whole thing all together and just nuzzled into his boyfriend.

"Cmon, we need to go!" Richie flopped down on top of their legs.

The pair quickly kicked him off.

"Ow."  
"Where do we need to go?"  
"To meet Mike obviously, we're gonna call Bevvie," he grinned.  
"What's the time?"  
"Ten thirty."

Bill removed himself from Stanley's arms and rolled over slightly.

"R-R-Richie could you w-w-wait outside th-the door?"  
"Why?"  
"We're not wearing pants," Stanley said bluntly.

Bill flushed a soft red.

"Oh you," he pointed at Stanley, "and you," he pointed at Bill, "you guys..."  
"Yeah w-we did, now p-pl-please go."

Richie gave them a shit-eating grin before turning around and leaving the room. The door closed and the pair broke into laughter. Soon they were showered and dressed. They kissed for a second before meeting Richie in the larger part of their inn room. Richie winked at a Stan before they left to go meet Mike and Eddie. They met them at the park where they once talked about pennywise. Where they first put all the clues together. It was covered in a thick layer of snow.

"Morning Stan," he smiled big, "good morning Bill."

He hugged them both.

"So Mikey, h-h-how ex-exactly do you h-ha-have her number?"  
"I stole it...from the police."  
"You what?" Eddie asked.  
"Stole it. They're not very good at keeping the back room with everyone's documents locked."  
"Fair enough," Richie shrugged, "what are you waiting for?"  
"You guys realise that Beverly...she won't remember."  
"We know," Stanley answered, "but we managed to get everyone else to remember."

He looked over at Bill and smiled.

"Alright," Mike dialed the number and began the call. He put it on speaker.  
"Hello? Who is this?" Beverlys voice emerged.

It was her. It was actually her. No one could say anything. They were all tongue tied.

"Hello?" Beverly asked again.  
"Hey," Stan managed, taking the phone from Mike, "I'm not sure if you remember, but I'm Stanley. We were friends when you lived in Derry."  
"I'm sorry, I don't recall."  
"Do you have a scar, on your left palm?"  
"Yes...why?"  
"Do you remember what it's from?"  
"No?"  
"Well we were thirteen. Bill, one of your other friends made us swear to come back to Derry if It ever came back."  
"What's It?"  
"Doesn't matter. How long until you can get to Derry?"  
"I'm sorry, I don't remember. I won't come down."  
"Do you remember these names? Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier...Ben Hanscom."

She went quiet.

"Bev?"  
"I'm sorry, I'll call you back."

She hung up.

"Do you reckon she knows?" Mike asked.  
"Haystacks name seemed to ring a bell," Richie answered, "hopefully she will actually call back. I miss having a smoke with her."  
Eddie scoffed, "smoking is so disgusting."  
"Deal with it. Your mom used to."  
"Richie can I talk to you for a second?" Stanley said, "alone?"  
"Ok," he answered standing up.

The pair walked away as Bill asked Eddie the same question.

"If you're gonna scold me for making a joke about Eddies mom-"  
"You need to confess to Eddie that you like him."  
"What! No way!"  
"Yes way! Something tells me that he feels the same."

Richie furrowed his brow and hit the inside of his lips. Stanley looked over his shoulder and Bill and Eddie were already back with Mike. Bill gave Stanley a thumbs up and smiled. How had Eddie been easier to convince?

"Fine," Richie finally blurted out, "I will, but if he doesn't feel the same, you ain't gonna hear the end of it."  
"Alright," Stanley smiled.

They walked back over to the group.

"Richie," Eddie looked at him, "come here."

He grabbed Richies wrist and pulled him away.

"Care to explain?" Mike said.  
"J-ju-just watch."

They watched the two talk for a bit before Richie pulled him into a hug. They moved back slightly, still in an embrace, but far away enough to see each other's faces. Richie leant down and kissed him. Thank god there was no one around. Stanley and Bill hifived.

"Wow," Mike said, "the trashmouth has feelings."

Later that day, Stanley and Bill separated from the group and they decided to go visit Bills parents.

"Oh Bill!" Sharon smiled as she opened the door. She threw her arms around him.

Stanley smiled awkwardly at Zack Denbrough as he walked up behind Sharon.

"Hello boys," he smiled back, not acknowledging Stans awkwardness.  
"Hey mom," Bill said stepping away from the embrace, "hey dad, th-thi-this is Stanley, m-my boy-boyfriend" he gestured to him.  
"Yes we remember dear," she said warmly, "come in, it's awfully cold."  
"They don't mind?" Stanley asked as they walked inside.  
"N-no. They don't, j-ju-just as long as I-I'm happy."

They followed Bills parents into the house and sat with them on the couch.

"How'd you guys find each other, after Derry? Leaving this place does something to you. Something with you memory," her face dropped for a second as if she had a quick flashback, but quickly morphed back into a smile.  
"I w-w-was going back to the d-d-dorms when I a-a-accidentally walked into him."  
"Yeah, he helped me pick up my text books and then we went to the campus cafe together."  
"The d-d-day after I got a t-te-text from him telling me to m-me-meet him outside the d-do-dorms. He had r-r-re-remembered some things from when we were y-y-younger," he looked over and smiled at Stanley.

Stanley smiled back and grabbed his hand.

"You guys have got to be careful while you're back here. As you may remember, Derry is a very small minded town," Sharon reminded them.  
"Yeah we know, we actually came back here to try and remember more. And visit you guys of course," he quickly added.  
"M-m-mom, d-d-dad. I know you d-d-do-don't like to t-t-t-talk about th-th-this, but Stan and I were w-w-w-walking down our old street," a tear rolled down his cheek and Stanley squeezed his hand tighter, "I remembered a-a-a-about Geor-Geor-Georgie."  
"It's been long enough," Zack said softly, "I guess we do need to talk about it."  
"Bill, what happened that night. Do you remember?" Sharon asked.  
"I...I," Bill struggled to speak.  
"It's ok Bill," Stanley interrupted, "I remember what you told me, I'll tell them."

Bill smiled sadly as if to say thank you. Stanley softly traced the scar on Bills hand to calm him down as he began talking.

"Bill made a paper boat for Georgie to float down the road in the rain. He gave him a walkie-talkie so they could stay in contact. Georgie took the boat out and it fell in a sewer drain..."  
"Why'd you stop," Zack asked?  
"You probably won't believe me. My parents did, either did Eddies."  
"Keep going," Sharon urged.  
"There's this thing, it comes back every 27 years. It lives in the sewers. We used to not be able to say it's name so we called it 'It.' It asked Georgie if he wanted to boat back and he must've reached down into the sewer to get it...and then dragged him down. If you don't believe me, I have scars from It that I-I can show you.  
"Show us."

Stanley took one hand away from Bills and brought it up to the side of his face. He pushed down on his temple and when he pulled the hand away, the scars from Its teeth became visible.

Sharons jaw dropped, "are they teeth marks?"  
"Yeah."

The memory played in his mind.

He had been separated from the rest of the losers. One second he was looking for them in the dark sewer next Its teeth were dug into the side of his face. They pierced his face with such force he longed for it to be over. For him to just be dead. He closed his eyes tightly, accepting his fate, when It pulled away. He felt tears begin to blind him. Soon, someone ran over and touched him. He immediately began crawling away.

"You're not my friends!" he screamed, "you made me go into Neibolt! YOU made me go into Neibolt."

The losers attempted to comfort him.

"You're not my friends!"

Soon Richie was crying with him too. They managed to calm him down the slightest bit. He was grateful for them and in that moment was when he realised, these were his friends and they always have been.

"Not the memory I'm most fond of," Stanley added.

Sharons mouth still hung open. Stanley knew that Bill remembered that moment too. He looked over to see a look of worry plastered on his face. Sharon took her place back on the chair.

"Stanley," Zack said after what seemed like forever, "thank you for telling us."  
"Wait s-s-so you g-g-guys believe us?"  
"Should we not?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"No, it is true," Stanley said quickly, "it's just no on else's parents did."

Stanley's phone starting ringing.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back.

He got up and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey Mike," he said, "what's up."  
"Beverly called. She's coming here tomorrow."  
"What? Tomorrow?"  
"Yeah. She's bringing Ben."  



	8. Derry, A Shit Place

Triggers: homophobia, child abuse, fighting

* * *

That night Stanley and Bill walked around hand in hand despite Bills parents warnings.

"Do you remember that one time when you punched Richie in the face?" Stanley laughed.  
"Y-y-yeah, I think that's the on-on-only time I ever punched a-a-anyone," he giggled back.

They laughed about the dumb shit they did as kids for a while. Bill shivered slightly and Stanley draped his jumper over his shoulders. He didn't say thank you, but smiled softly which made Stanley feel warm inside. He smiled to the ground before he slung an arm around his boyfriends shoulders.

"Faggots," a random man walking by spat.

Stanley and Bill ducked their heads and began walking faster. The man wasn't satisfied with their reactions and began following them while yelling various slurs.

"Bill stop walking," Stanley whispered.  
"Why?"  
"Just do it."

The pair stopped. Stanley took his arm from Bills shoulders and turned around. Bill hesitantly turned too.

"What do you want?" Stanley asked.  
"I want you fairies to get out of my town."  
"We were both born here asshole, it's our town too."  
"Stanley shut up," Bill hissed quickly.  
"Do you think I give a shit? Just get the fuck out."  
"What are you gonna do about it?"

The man stepped forwards and decked Bill. He went stumbling backwards and scuffed both his palms on the rough path.

"You're gonna fucking pay for that," Stanley said as he ran up to the man and upper cut him.

He took a few steps back before swinging at Stanley. Stanley ducked out the way and punched him in the stomach as if he was in an action movie. The man fell over. Stanley knelt down next to him and punched him in the nose. After hearing a crack he was satisfied and stood.

"Fuck you," the man muttered.

Stanley helped Bill stand up.

"You ok?"  
"Y-y-yeah I'm g-g-g-good," he huffed, "I don't th-th-think he is though."  
"Come on, let's go."

Stanley wiped some blood that was dripping from Bills nose and smiled at him before replacing his arm back around his shoulders.

* * *

When they returned to the inn, they quickly ran up the stairs. They were greeted by Richie and Eddie at the top of the stairs.

"You alright Bill," Eddie asked, noticing the bruise forming on his nose and the blood stain on his lip.  
"Yeah, you look like shit," Richie added, earning an elbow from Eddie in his rip, "ow."  
"We got confronted by this homophobe."  
"You seem to of gotten off alright Staniel," Eddie said noticing he had no bruises or cuts.  
"He w-w-was like a f-f-fu-fucking ninja," Bill said, finally weighing in on the conversation.  
"I took self-defence classes after mom started getting more...angry."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Eddie half-yelled.  
"It doesn't matter."

Bill shot him a worried look.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go clean Bill up, see you guys later," he smiled.

Stanley grabbed Bills hand and pulled him into their room. He walked him over to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet seat. He pulled the towel off the hanger and ran it under the tap. After he was satisfied, he rung it out and took it over to Bill. Stanley crouched in front of his boyfriend and smiled.

"You d-d-don't have to," he began to protest.  
"No, I want to."  
"What were y-y-you talking about b-b-b-before?" Bill changed the subject, "with y-y-your mom?"  
"Well, she tried to beat the gay out of me," he frowned, "which obviously didn't work."  
"R-r-really?"  
"Yeah, so I took a few classes on how to defend myself. When my dad found out he was outraged. They were in the middle of a divorce when he died."  
"I'm sorry th-th-that happened."  
"It's ok, I'm ok. The second I was done with high school I moved out and never looked back."

Stanley wiped the blood away in between Bills nose and top lip. He then turned over his right hand. He wiped the blood from the scuff marks before doing the same to the other hand. After he was done he threw the towel in the sink without moving. Stanley bought his lips down to the scuff marks and kissed them both softly before closing Bills hands. He stood and pulled Bill up to be standing. Bill leant forwards and kissed him softly. Their lips moved together rhythmically as Stanley took one hand away from Bills and placed it on his jawline. When their lips parted they pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you," Bill whispered.  
"I love you too."

* * *

_"How did I end up with a faggot as a son?" Andrea shrieked, "where did I go wrong?"_  
_"You didn't-"_  
_"Did I give you permission to speak?"_

_Stanley backed away from her until his back was pressed against the living room wall._

_"You're nothing to me anymore!" She ran towards him._  
_"Mom-"_

_He was cut off by her slapping him. His cheek stung._

_"Mom," tears stung his eyes, "please."_

_She grabbed his shirt and threw him at the coffee table. It broke under his weight. He writhed as a sharp pain shot along his collarbone. Andrea walked towards him and kicked him in the stomach. A sob escaped Stanley's lips as he curled into a ball and started to shake._

_"Pathetic," she spat, "clean this up."_

_Andrea walked away muttering to herself. Stanley let out a loud sob once he assumed she was out of ear shot. He closed his eyes and wished away the pain._

Stanley's eyes flicked open to find Bill leant over him worried. He quickly pushed himself up so he was sitting against the backboard.

"Stan," Bill cupped his face with his right hand, "it's ok, it's me, you're ok."

He looked over at the window and noticed it was dark outside.

"Sorry for waking you up," he said quietly.  
"Stan," Bill took his hand away and sat next to him, "you were t-t-t-talking while y-y-you were sleeping."

Stanley looked down at his knees.

"What'd you d-d-d-dream about?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and rested his forehead on his knees. He began to sob. Bill put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a side hug.

"It's ok, y-y-you don't have t-t-to tell me," he comforted.

After a while of sitting there silently, Stanley's sobs began to die out. He lifted his head from his knees and looked over at Bill.

"Sorry," he said softly.  
"There's n-n-nothing to be s-s-sorry about," he wiped the remainders of tears from his lovers cheeks.  
"Can we..please go back to sleep?"  
"Of course," Bill pressed a kiss against Stanley's forehead.

They both sunk back down into the sheets. Bill pulled Stanley into an embrace. Stanley rested his face in the crook of his boyfriends neck. He let Bills heartbeat lull him back to sleep.

* * *

Sorry this was a mess, I just love writing them so much!


End file.
